Irish BMT
by KiannaLeighMV500
Summary: One dirty nickname leads to Yuusuke having Kurama completely under his power. But it isn't like Kurama didn't force his hand. Or rather mouth. PWP, Yaoi, Lemon, KurXYuu, Rated M!


Okay so I'm calling this "Proof I've worked at Subway for too long". Subway has a sub called the Italian BMT. BMT used to stand for Brooklyn Manhattan Transit a subway route in New York City, but has come to mean the "Biggest, Meatiest, Tastiest" in reference to the type of sub (salami, pepperoni and ham). So while I was at work one day making the millionth BMT of the day I thought to myself "Biggest, Meatiest, Tastiest. Oh I could so write a fanfiction on that." And so I did. Here it is.

Irish BMT

Yuusuke knelt on the bed, hovering over the kitsune that sat looking up at him, and captured the fox's lips in a kiss. It was only the smallest moment before Kurama over-powered the raven haired man by sheer force of experience. Yuusuke didn't fight the switch and straddled the fox as he ravished his mouth. He fisted Kurama's red locks as he rocked against him enticing the fox to touch him where he wanted him to.

Kurama ran his hands over the toushin but failed to make his way to Yuusuke's growing need. Instead he pulled up the man's shirt and rubbed his sides and chest. Suckling Yuusuke's lower lip and grazing his fangs over it, Kurama rocked his hips seductively in the same agonizingly slow pace that he teased Yuusuke with when he wanted to break him. His hands stayed away from the man's aching manhood, even as he noticed it pushing against his pants.

Finally Yuusuke broke away from him and glared. "Come on fox. Quit playing."

Kurama smiled playfully. "Playing? I'm not playing." He ghosted his hand over the man's crotch and nuzzled him. "I'm seeing how much you want me."

Yuusuke squirmed uncomfortably, panting with need. Kurama kissed his neck and chest, pulling his shirt off and tossing it on the floor.

"Hey," the fox muttered into Yuusuke's tender flesh. "Prove you want me?"

Yuusuke gasped as his nipple was mouthed by the red-head. "Prove it? How?"

Kurama smirked against Yuusuke chest. "You said a good name for me was Irish BMT."

Yuusuke immediately froze. "What do you mean?"

The fox grinned, his fangs glinting in a dim lighting of his college dorm room. "I heard it, you know. You're conversation with Hiei.

~Flashback~

"He's delicious I'm telling you. I mean when I heard that, Biggest, Meatest, Tastiest, I could hardly keep myself from laughing."

"I know," came the irritated response of the ill-tempered fire demon. "You were practically giggling through the whole lunch. I could hardly keep myself from killing you!"

"Oh will you quit with that," the spirit detective snapped. "I know you're not really going to kill me. Maim me, maybe, but not kill me."

"Hn," the fire demon huffed. "So how would you know what the fox tastes like anyway? Trying for the other team, detective?"

"Well … yeah a little. So what?" It was clear Yuusuke had not meant to out himself.

"Well …" Hiei's voice came almost cautiously, "at least you chose a suitable first. Kurama is indeed ... big, meaty and tasty …."

Yuusuke broke out into laughter. "I can't believe you just said that. You! I didn't think you knew what a joke was!"

"Hn. Shut up detective."

~End Flashback~

"Little did either of you know," Kurama purred as he rocked agonizingly slow against the raven haired detective astride him, "that I was just on the other side of the string of trees." He smirked. "It was quite the conversation. You swapped so many details!"

Yuusuke shivered. "Uhn, yeah well he started with the details. I didn't want him to think I was shy or anything."

"Oh but you are shy, Yuusuke." The kitsune leaned forward grinning terribly. "For all your praise of my, let's say, physic you are very hesitant to engage it on your own." Sitting back he titled his head to one side. "I feel a little jaded. You praise me and give me a cute little nickname but won't act the urges you say you have."

Yuusuke looked away with a snort to hide his guilt and embarrassment. It was true that while he did like fooling around with Kurama he didn't like reminding himself that it was a man he was with. Being taken he could deal with because the pleasure blocked out any rational thought. Sucking Kurama off was different. He would be in his right mind, not overtaken with lust and he would realize what he was doing. He couldn't do that. He wouldn't.

"If you truly feel so ill-at-ease with my maleness," Kurama said lightly almost cheerfully, "than perhaps it would be for the best if we end our arrangement."

The toushin leaned back and regarded the fox for a moment before slowly sliding back and positioning himself on the floor. He knew what the fox was doing. He was saying if he couldn't be with him all the way, then he couldn't be with him at all. Well fine. Yuusuke never backed down from a challenge.

On his end, Kurama had to work to keep the smirk off of his face. Kurama knew that forcing the toushin's hand wasn't the noblest thing to do but he couldn't help it. He had never let it get to him that deep down Yuusuke resented his maleness a little. The sex was still good. But to be praised for something he wasn't experiencing bothered him. If the man was going to swap dirty stories about sucking him off, he was going to actually suck him off.

Yuusuke kept his eyes on Kurama as he reached up and felt his way to the fox's zipper. He fumbled to unfasten the fox's pants and free his manhood from the cloth. Still, he kept his eyes glued to Kurama's. The red-head smiled gently, even if he was grinning evilly in his head.

"You might want to look at what you're doing, Yuusuke," he suggested.

Yuusuke hesitated for a moment before he looked down. He took a tiny breath as he looked at Kurama's manhood. He had never seen it clearly before then. The one and only time he'd ever sucked off the fox, he'd had his eyes closed because he was being sucked off as well. At the moment, he couldn't believe that thing fit inside him.

Swallowing quickly, he opened his mouth put it around the extremity. Kurama gasped. He hadn't expected Yuusuke just dive in although maybe he should have been. Yuusuke was the sort of person to act rashly when backed into a place that made him uncomfortable. This was no exception.

Yuusuke took Kurama as far into his mouth as he could and sucked before releasing him and licking the head. Kurama trembled with pleasure, grinning wickedly. Yuusuke, for his part, was surprised at how easy sucking Kurama off was. It was actually a little hot. He had never had Kurama under his power in that way before.

Deciding to be experimental, Yuusuke licked Kurama's shaft up and down before sucking lightly on the head of his manhood. He then blew on it before lowering his head to put his mouth on the fox's family jewels. Kurama purred (or growled) in the back of his throat and slid himself forward to give Yuusuke better access to his body. Now it was Yuusuke's turn to smirk. He would have agreed to this before had he known how the fox would melt, male-pride aside.

Pulling in more air to suck a little harder Yuusuke inwardly cheered as Kurama moaned and arched towards him. Releasing him, Yuusuke snickered. Kurama looked at him immediately. The searing comment he was going to say was written all over his face. However he never got to say it because Yuusuke took him back into his mouth causing whatever he was going to say to break down into a long, low moan.

That sound, that completely uncontrolled expression of lust, dug into Yuusuke consciousness. He wanted to hear that again. He wanted to break Kurama's self-control and make him crazy with lust for him. Tasting salty precum in his mouth he ran his tongue over the slit of Kurama's manhood. It tasted good. He would probably forcibly forget how good this felt later when he was away from the fox but for now that taste made him hornier than he already was.

Yuusuke ran his hand over the fox's shaft as he focused the attention of his mouth the head. Kurama panted above him as he worked him over. It only bothered him a little but Yuusuke found himself getting more and more turned by what he was doing. His free hand was busy running over his own aching need. The toushin could have stopped there and asked for Kurama to take over and fuck him into the mattress, but the thought of the more experienced fox going to pieces by his hands was even more enticing than getting off.

The toushin moved so he could put his mouth over Kurama's family jewels again. He tried not to smirk as Kurama shook with want above him, humming lowly. He sucked gently at first as pumped his fist up and down the shaft of the fox's manhood. Yuusuke was well aware that he was teasing but that was his goal. This was payback. The fox began to squirm above, his breaths coming in shallow short gasps.

When Yuusuke thought he had teased him enough he quickly switched to sucking just on the head of Kurama's manhood. The fox immediately moaned wantonly and dropped onto his back as he came, raising his hips off the bed a little as he did so.

Yuusuke attempted to swallow all of Kurama's seed but couldn't do so. He pulled his mouth away to avoid choking and ending up under the spray of Kurama's orgasm. Once it was over the toushin glanced up, ignoring the milky white droplets in his vision. Kurama was lying on his back panting. His eyes could have been closed but frankly Yuusuke couldn't see. Slowly he raised his hand and wiped the sticky white goo away from his eyes. Staring at the substance Yuusuke pursed his lips in thought before opening his mouth sticking a finger in his mouth. He sucked the digit clean and slipped it out of his mouth with a smile.

"I saw that," Kurama muttered.

Yuusuke looked up. The fox was sitting up now and hard again. "Sheesh," the toushin muttered. "Talk about stamina."

The kitsune only chuckled. "Perhaps. Care to test my limits again?"

Shifting Yuusuke realized he'd been so busy sucking the fox off he'd forgotten about himself. Kurama noticed.

"It seems you enjoy pleasuring me even without me returning the favor," he mused.

"Well," Yuusuke answered carefully with tiny smirk, "I didn't give you that nickname for nothing."

_**Irish BMT**_


End file.
